Tekken Tag Tournament 3 (TheMrRamonlle)
Tekken Tag Tournament 3 is an all-new Tekken game released after Tekken 7 and the third sequel to the orignal Tekken Tag Tournament. It will be released on PS3 and XBOX 360. Plus, it will have other guest characters as well from Kingdom Hearts, South Park, The Penguins of Madagascar, The Simpsons, ''Adventure Time, and Nintendo, Sega and Dead or Alive ''. Like in Tekken 6 and Tekken Tag 2, all the characters will be main and of course, it will have a customization mode where you can change color to the characters' outfits. NANCY Will Be Playable. Details *Sora will be the only Kingdom Hearts character in this game. *Lisa/La Mariposa will be the only Dead or Alive character in this game. Returning Characters Playable characters Tekken characters *Kazuya Mishima *Heihachi Mishima *Jinpachi Mishima *Jin Kazama/Devil Jin (If Devil Jin was a separate character for Jin) *Kasumi Mishima (named Kazumi Mishima) (palette swap for Lili for Xbox 360 only (press ) *Steven Mishima (nickname Sten) *Nina Williams *Anna Williams *Jack-6 *P.Jack *Paul *Marshall Law *Forest Law *King *Armor King *Ling Xiaoyu *Hworang *Asuka Kazama *Eddy Gordo *Christie Monteiro *Yoshimitsu *Violet *Miharu *Julia Chang/Jaycee (named Rebecca Jaycee) *Ganryu *Feng Wei *Lili Rochefort *Leo *Kuma *Panda *Dr. Bosconovitch *Lee Chaolan *Baek Doo San *Bruce Irvin *Craig Marduk *Steve Fox *Roger Jr. *Alex *Gon *Devil Kazuya *Sebastian *Bryan Fury *Bob *Alisa Bosconovitch *Lars Alexxanderson *Zafina *Ogre *True Ogre *Mokujin *Angel *Shin Kamiya (again will be a DLC) *Kunimitsu *NANCY *Kelly Montiero *Marron Wilson *Ellis Alexxanderson *Queenie *Addriana Morris *Max Fury New Boss *Azazal (Azazel Younger Sister) Guest Characters Juan Dela Cruz *Coco Martin as Juan dela Cruz *Erich Gonzales as Rosario Galang *Eddie Garcia as Julian "Lolo Juls" dela Cruz *Albert Martinez as Samuel Alejandro *Zsa Zsa Padilla as Laura Alejandro *Joel Torre as Jose "Pepe" Guerrero *Arron Villaflor as Mikael "Kael" G. Reyes *Shaina Magdayao as Prinsesa Mirathea "Mira" *Lotlot de Leon as Cora Galang *William Lorenzo as Ben Galang *Neil Coleta as Asiong *Louise Abuel as Pikoy *John Medina as Agustin Magdiwang *Precious Lara Quigaman as Reyna Nerea *Martin del Rosario as Bagno *Marlann Flores as Liway *Diana Zubiri as Peru-ha / Saragnayan *John Regala as Agor *Jhong Hilario as Poldo *James Blanco as Emilas Kyle *Epi Quizon as Franco * *Jason Abalos as Omar *Zaijan Jaranilla as Tonton *Vice Ganda as Santana *Xyriel Manabat as Tata *Ron Morales as Abdul Kingdom Hearts *Sora South Park *Stan Marsh *Kyle Broflovski *Eric Cartman *Kenny McCormick *Butters Stotch *Wendy Testaburger *Bebe Stevens *Mr. Garrison *Mr. Mackey *Chef *Terrance and Phillip The Penguins of Madagascar *The Penguins (announced as Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Prviate) *The Lemurs (announced as King Julien, Maurice, and Mort) *Marlene *Dr. Blowhole The Simpsons *Homer Simpson *Marge Simpson (with Maggie) *Bart Simpson *Lisa Simpson *Ned Flanders *Krusty the Clown *Moe Szyslak *Milhouse van Houten *Nelson Muntz *Principal Skinner *Barney Gumble *Chief Wiggum *Itchy and Scratchy *Mr. Burns *Sideshow Bob Adventure Time *Finn *Jake Wii-U & 3DS Version Characters *Mario *Sonic the Hedgehog *Link *Kirby *Pit *Solid Snake *Shadow the Hedgehog *Donkey Kong *Fox McCloud *Bowser *Bowser Jr. Sega *Akira Yuki *Pai Chan *Eileen *Sarah Bryant *Jacky Bryant Dead or Alive *Lisa/La Mariposa (nickname Natalya) Non-playable characters *Azazel (Sub-boss) *Azazal (Boss) Stages *Winter Palace *NYC Zoo *South Park Elementary *Springfield *Sora's Hallways *Tokyo DisneySea *Candy Kingdom *Peach's Castle *Arena *Green Hill Zone *Mario Stadium *Hyrule Temple Category:Fighting games Category:Tekken Category:Namco Bandai Category:PS3 Games Category:XBOX 360 Games Category:3DS Games Category:Wii U Games